Control
by recumbentgoat
Summary: Sometimes there's a battle of wills in a marriage.  One-shot.


**Summary:** Sometimes there's a battle of wills in a marriage.  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 2003  
**A/N:** This would take place a few days after the wedding in Kenya. This is a preview since I'll come back to expand on this at some point.

* * *

Nyota paused to check her appearance in the mirror, putting on a pair of large black sunglasses. Spock came up behind her, bare-chested and wearing only short black swim trunks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laughed when he nuzzled her behind her ear, 'Spock! Come on, you're going to make me late!'

'You are under dressed. Perhaps you should stay indoors today.' He tightened his arms, preventing her from pulling away.

'First off, it's the beach. And second, I can't. I promised my friend I'd spend today with her so we can catch up. You know we'll be too busy by tomorrow.'

'Is it necessary to meet her at the beach?'

'We're killing two birds with one stone. Lots of girl talk, boy watching and sun worshiping.'

Spock dropped a kiss on her shoulder, murmuring, 'That is three birds.' He dropped another kiss on her neck. 'You have a few minutes still. Please, ashayam….'

She grinned wickedly, not feeling very sympathetic, 'Poor baby got it bad, huh? You want me to take care of you?' She sighed then, as his hands slipped up her waist to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples.

He pulled her in tightly to his body, letting her feel his growing erection against her backside, 'As my mate, it is your responsibility.' Spock could feel her resolve start to crumble and continued to lightly kiss along her neck.

'Well, that's a rather creative interpretation of our wedding vows.' She breathed in deep and closed her eyes briefly, knowing full well what Spock was up to, but trying not to let him sway her.

'I am determined to persuade you.'

Nyota scoffed, but turned in his arms to kiss him back, her hand drifting down to the form-fitting, stretchy trunks he wore. 'Why don't you meditate? Before you meet up with Jim and the guys?'

'I have meditated enough today and it has been ineffective.' His body wore a faint sheen of sweat and he groaned when she gave his nipple a long lick. 'Do not _tease_ me.'

Nyota ignored him as she pulled out his thick, beautiful erection from his trunks, bending at the waist to kiss and lick him.

'Please wear the cover up that I chose for you.'

She paused before her lips encircled him, 'Spock, that's what we wear to the beach. You know that. No one looks twice. I'm just another body on the beach.' Nyota relished the feel and taste of him and he shivered as their pleasures intertwined.

He gasped when she increased her suction on an upstroke, his fingers lacing through her hair, 'You are…my wife now.'

_That's some sexist bullshit, Spock._

He groaned again when her fingernails dug deeply into the flesh of his hips, choosing to ignore her pointed mental aside. Spock's breathing was harsh and ragged in the silence of their bedroom as she continued her delicious torture.

The comm unit beeped.

'Do _not_ answer that.' He quickly amended, '_Please_ don't answer that.'

There was a wet, sloppy _pop_ as she released him from her mouth to straighten up, 'Hold that thought.' She patted him on the butt and ran to answer the call.

Spock heaved a deep sigh, then tried to regulate his breathing. He stood in the middle of the bedroom, hands on his hips, as he waited for her to return.

Suddenly, a door banged open and he could hear Nyota rushing around in the outer room while talking excitedly to her friend.

Nyota shouted over her shoulder as she grabbed her beach bag and headed out the door, 'I've got to go, Spock! I'll talk to you later!'

The front door slammed and Spock stood there for a moment in disbelief, his hardened lok still wet from Nyota's mouth. He reached down and squeezed it, trying to will his erection to deflate, but failing miserably.

He stalked out of their bedroom, grabbing a large towel to shield himself, and went out onto the balcony that overlooked the beach front, just in time to see Nyota cross the street and wave to a group of men.

'_Nyota_! You have forgotten your coverup!' Spock telegraphed his displeasure across their bond, then clenched his jaw when she tuned him out.

His cock swelled though when he saw the way her body was displayed in her bright pink, two piece swimsuit. He frowned when he recognized the group of men that she'd passed by, most of whom turned to watch her walk away.

One of them stepped out from the group to call up and wave at him, 'Spock! Hey, are you coming or what?' Kirk was impatient.

'Not anymore,' Spock muttered to himself. He shouted down to Kirk, 'I require a few more minutes, Jim!'

'Wouldja hurry up? What're ya doing anyways?' McCoy waved his arm in a typically agitated manner.

Spock walked back inside the apartment, opting for a cold shower before heading down to meet his friends.

* * *

It was getting dark when Nyota returned from her day at the beach with her friend. They'd had a wonderful time together. First sitting at the cafe for some iced coffee, followed by a marathon chatfest as they reconnected over their careers and gossip of mutual friends.

It felt good to catch up and they fell easily into their old friendship that extended back into grade school. Nyota felt incredibly invigorated and had laughed until her sides ached.

She'd even seen Spock and their friends further down the beach, surfing and swimming, but hadn't a chance to speak to him. Their bond had remained muted since the morning, even when she occasionally reached out to brush his mind, curious about his day.

Nyota dropped her beach bag onto a chair in the living room. Then, stretching her body, reached her hands as high as she could while standing on tiptoe.

When her bag slid off the chair, she sighed tiredly. All the sun, laughter and fresh air had completely exhausted her and she was looking forward to collapsing into bed.

She bent over to pick up her bag and all the stuff that had fallen out, when a deep voice came out from the dark, 'Do _not_ move.'

Nyota froze. Then, after a few beats of silence, shifted her weight from one leg to another slowly, bracing her hands on the tops of her feet. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind her.

'You did that deliberately.'

She smirked, but kept still as bare feet padded towards her. She could feel the heat from him, he was standing so close to her.

Closing her eyes, she reached out again, her mind sliding off of his as he held himself away from her. Frowning, she opened her eyes again, not needing the mental link to confirm his disapproval.

'I asked you to wear the opaque cover-up.' His long, lean fingertips reached out and skated along her skin. She shivered as goose bumps formed in their wake.

'Spock–' She stood up and tried to turn around, but then he wrapped his arms around her like he had this morning.

'_Silence.'_ His hands wandered over her body and he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. He fixed his lips in the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder joined. His tongue swirled against her skin, before his teeth nipped her hard.

Her full breasts filled his hands as he pulled her against him. He walked them over to the side of the living room. There was a large wooden desk in front of the balcony windows that overlooked the beach and they stopped in front of it.

The windows had been kept open, a gentle breeze stirring the curtains and a waning crescent moon hanging in the dark sky. Nyota closed her eyes, relishing the way his broad chest felt against her back. She opened her eyes to look out the window, out to the rolling waves that crashed against the shores. She reached back to touch his face.

'_No._' His hand closed around her wrist, bringing her arm down and his breath fanned across her ear as he whispered, 'Place your hands on the desk.'

Her nipples hardened and a thrill ran down her spine when his hands tightened on her hips. Spreading her legs, she slowly bent over and put her hands on top of the desk, staring out into the starless night.

She bit her lower lip when his fingers slid underneath the band of her bikini bottom, then yanked down, fully exposing her flesh to the heat of his gaze.

The first, stinging slap on her ass made her gasp out loud with surprise. Before she could breath in, there was a hard slap on her other buttock. She stifled a cry as his hand fell again and again, determined not to make a sound and strengthening her mental shields. Nyota knew what Spock wanted most. Besides, two could play at this game.

Nyota got a measure of satisfaction when he stopped, though her flesh was on fire. His arms braced on either side of her, his body covering hers completely with his erection pressing against the small of her back. His breathing was hot on her neck and his teeth found the soft lobe of her ear to nibble.

He conceded grudgingly, 'Your control is very good.'

Nyota smiled in the dark, amusement coloring her voice, 'Yes. T'Pau has been very instructive in improving my shielding.' She could feel him pause at the mention of his great aunt, knowing that even the elder's name would cool his fire.

She laughed openly when he reacted first by slapping her on the ass again before growling in her ear, 'You _test_ me.' He sank his teeth into her shoulder to mark her.

Gasping, she ground herself into his erection and taunted back, 'But you're so _easy_ to test, Spock.' His hands found her breasts again, then traveled up and down her body, finally ripping away the scrap of her bikini top. She swallowed a whimper when his fingers tweaked a nipple, a shot of desire melting her.

He turned her around roughly by the arm and kissed her, their tongues darting against each other. They were quickly descending into twin maelstroms of pleasure, but Spock wanted them joined- as they should be.

He broke them apart, as they tried to re-capture their breath, '_Yield_ to me, aduna.'

His fingers bit into her upper arms and she pinned him with a defiant stare, 'No.' She could feel his mind on the surface of hers, waiting for her to acquiesce.

He kissed her again, frustrated by her denial of mutual pleasure just to be stubborn. He lifted her up and planted her on the edge of the desk, his lok quickly fitted to her dripping wet core before burying himself to the hilt.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. He felt her cool lips kiss his eyelids while her hands cupped his face.

'You want to touch my mind so badly, don't you baby?'

He stared down into her dark eyes, 'Sanoi, sanoi.' _Please, please_. Spock wrapped an arm around her back and roughly thrust up into her, causing her to moan loudly.

She locked her ankles behind his back as he began moving within her urgently, 'Kilkotor, dvinsu.' _Answer me, servant._

'Nekhau du.' _I yield to you._

He cradled her in his arms when she came, her sides aching from the strength of the climax that rocked her. He was still deep within her, hard and unsatisfied as she recovered.

There was a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, 'Du bae'cok rom, dvinsu.' _You performed well, servant._

He kissed her forehead, 'Dvin'tor du, T'sai.' _I serve you, Mistress._

She smiled, letting her shields slowly dissipate, then moaned as Spock eagerly continued, their bond crackling with electric desire as they finally touched minds.


End file.
